A Night To Remember
by snixxjuice214
Summary: What happens in Vegas might not always stay there. When Naya goes and celebrate her 21 birthday in sin city she never imagines she will ever see the beautiful woman she sleeps with ever again. And when she does it's the last place she ever expects. Heya fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A Night to Remember

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Naya/Heather **Minor: **Lea/Dianna

**Rating**: **M **for Sexy time and swearing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: Naya and Heather meet in Los Vegas on Naya's 21 birthday and had an amazing one night stand. Over a year later they meet again in the last place they expect. Will the sparks that were there the first time they meet reappear or will they try to just be friend and if so how long will that last.

**Word Count:**** 3,341**

* * *

**January 12, 2008**

**Naya's POV**

As I stand here looking at myself in the mirror I can't believe today's my 21 birthday and I'm in Vegas with my best friend. I knew I wanted to do something BIG today but I had no idea she would bring me to sin city. When I woke up this morning I knew today would be a day to remember. When Jordan took me out for breakfast I had no idea that she would be taking me to the airport instead.

When we got out of her car she told me where we really were going I thought I was gonna pass out. When we were little we always said we'd go to Vegas for our 21's birthdays and she didn't forget. Now I'm standing in a beautiful suite in one of the best hotels in Vegas getting ready to go out and party.

Lucky for me Jordan knows what clothes I like and she packed me a ton of choices for tonight. I'm dressed in a tight red strapless cocktail dress that really shows off my curves. My hair is down and in loose curls and my make-up is on point. I look hot. No scratch that I'm smokin'.

As I finish putting on my lip gloss I hear someone knocking at my door. I walk over checking myself in the mirror one last time before opining it.

"Damn Naya I think you're gonna give someone a heart attack in that dress." Jordan says and she checks me out from head to toe.

"You know I always dress to impress." I say while walking out the door towards the elevator.

"I think if I wasn't straight I would so hit on you tonight." she jokes.

"You know it." I say with a wink.

"So are you planning on trying to have a good time tonight and forget that bitch of an ex of your cuz I wanna see you have fun and let loose." she says.

I know she's right I need to forget and have fun and enjoy tonight but at the same time I feel like I can't. But Instead of telling her this I just put on my best poker face and tell her what she wants to hear.

"Okay as of tonight there will be no more talk of her, we will go down to the club and gets our drink on. Then after that well go out on the dance floor and dance like there's no tomorrow. Maybe I'll find someone tonight maybe I won't but I'll go and have fun and party like a rock star."

"That's all I ask." Jordan says, satisfied with my answer as the elevator doors closes.

**Heather's POV**

I'm standing at the bar waiting on my drink just listening to the music enjoying myself. I love coming to Los Vegas. It's one of my favorite places to come for the weekend. This weekend is a lil different cuz I'm here for my best friends' cousins' baturlette party. Thank God we aren't going to a strip club. I think I'd be sick having to spend the night watching a bunch of almost naked men dance around all night. For this I'm thankful. Nope tonight we're just gonna hang out at the club that's in our hotel and have a good time.

As I walk away from the bar with my drink in hand I notice someone dancing on the dance floor. It's packed but her red dress stands out amongst the crowed. She has long dark brown hair, caramel skin, curves like you wouldn't believe, and even though she's shorter than me her legs look like they go on for miles. The way her hips move to the beat of the music is hypnotizing. She moves with such grace and easy it's intoxicating. After I pick my jaw up off the ground I make my way over to our groups table and sit down.

"Hemo, you havin any fun yet?" Ashley asks when she comes over and sits next to me.

"Ash you know I always have fun when I'm out with you." I say and as I pat her knee.

"I know you do, I just worry about you that's all. I know how worked up you get with Taylor and your Mom I just wanna make sure you're okay." Ash says with a sincere look in her eyes.

"Ash you know Taylor and I are only together to keep our family happy. They both would flip if we told them we were gay. It's not like we like lying to them it's just that with his career as a baseball player he can't come out if he wants to keep his job. And you know what my mom would do if she found out her only daughter was gay. She'd disown me."

"I know Hemo I just think tonight you should go out and have some fun and dance that ass of yours off. I know you're only here for me cuz I couldn't stand coming to my stupid cousins' baturlette party by myself but that don't mean you can't have some fun."

"Okay fine you win. I'll go out there and have a good time. You wanna join me?" I ask as I extend my hand to her.

"Nope I think I'll stay here and try not to kill my cousin, but you go have fun and dance and let go okay?"

"I will. If I don't see you before you go up I'll meet you in the lobby at noon tomorrow so we can head home" I say as she stands up.

"Alrighty see you later." With that and hug good-bye I make my way over to the dance floor.

As I walk over to the dance floor I feel my body reacting to the music. Being a dancer, dancing is like breathing to me. The music speaks to me and I feel alive. I make it to the middle of the dance floor and start moving my body with the beat of the house music and just let myself go.

I start dancing with everyone around me. Boy or girl it doesn't matter to me cuz when I'm dancing I'm free. When I turn my head I see her again, the beauty in red. This time I see her face more clearly than before. She has beautiful dark brown eyes, luscious full lips, and a smile that could light up the world.

It feels like she a magnet cuz the next thing I know I'm dancing towards her. As she spins around our eyes lock for the first time. It feels like we're the only two people in the room. I think she likes me cuz she is smiling and checking me out hard. As I glide towards her I'm really working it, making sure she gets a good show. When I'm dancing right next to her I see her lick her lips. This is a really good sign in my book.

**Naya's POV**

Jordan and I are dancing and having a good time. I'm just a lil tipsy nothing to bad cuz I know how to handle my alcohol. I love dancing. It's one of my favorite things to do. Jordan is all over some random guy grinding on him. I don't mind she deserves to have a good time too. I just hope I might be able to find someone to take my mind off of everything for a while.

That's when I spotted the most gorgeous woman in this club. She has long blonde hair, a sky blue top with a black leather mini skirt, and a pair of black high heels. She moves to the beat of the music like no one I've ever seen before. It's like her body and the music are one and it's hard to keep my eyes off of her. When we lock eyes for the first time, and I look into her beautiful blue eyes I feel something I've never felt before. I feel like she's looking into my soul and me into hers. I start moving closer to where she is and she's doing the same. I watch how her hips move and how her stomach curves and I lick my lips cuz it is a beautiful sight.

As I inch closer her it's like our bodies are reacting to each other. Her hips move and mine follow. Next thing I know she's standing right in front of me. She looks at me and smiles then spins around so her back is to me. That when I see the roundest fullest ass I've ever seen in my life. It takes all my will power to not reach out and grab it. It's like it's calling me to it but I keep it together as she starts to back into me slowly. With one hand it the air she grabs one of my hands and puts it on her hip. With her hand still on top of mine I bring my other hand to rest on her other hip. As she slowly starts to grind on me I feel like my whole body is on fire.

We dance like this for what seems like forever switching places so I'm grinding on her. Our hands start to explore each other a bit and things start to get heated fast. If we weren't both fully clothed you'd think we were having sex in the middle of the dance floor. As the next song changes I grab her hand a drag her to the bar. She comes with me willingly. As we sit on the bar stools waiting for the bartender I decide to start the conversation.

"You sure know how to dance."

"So do you." She says.

"My name is Naya."

"I'm Heather it's nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

Just as I was about to say something the bartender comes up "What will you lovely ladies be having tonight?"

"Two shot of tequila." I say looking at Heather. She just looks and me and smirks "I'll have the same."

**Heather's POV**

We're sittin there waiting for our drinks and I can't keep my eyes off the goddess in front of me. She is so far beyond beautiful it's crazy. She has these dark chocolate eyes that just pull you in. And then there's her lip. Like damn for real. They are so full and totally kissable. I lick my lips while looking at her and I notice she catches me and just smiles at me.

The bartender comes back with our dinks and Naya just looks at me with this devilish grin on her face. Man she looks really hot like that.

With the salt shaker in her hand she leans over and whispers in my ear "Up for a couple of body shot?"

With her breathing hot air on my ear I have to use all my will power to not take her right here right now. So I breath back to her "You first."

She hands me the salt and a slice of lime. I place the lime in my mouth the juicy fruit exposed for when she was ready for it. I tilted my neck and put some salt on my neck for her. As I watch her look at me I see her lick her lips in anticipation before she moves in on my neck.

My heart is pounding against my chest like it's fighting to get free. Her tongue glides over the salt and I let a small moan escape my lips as she starts sucking. Desperately trying to get every last grain of salt off my neck. Once she's done she shits up and downs her shot. Then she leans over and takes the lime from between my teeth. Our lips touch as she's sucking every last drop of juice the lime has to offer. I want to kiss her but the stupid lime in in the way. Next thing I know she's sitting back up looking at me with lust filled eyes.

Naya then leans back over and says "Your turn" with a wink. She dips two of her fingers in her second shot and wipes it off on her chest. Making a long wet line she pours a good amount of salt on wet skin. She puts a slice of lime in her mouth and waits for me.

My mind is blank. It's like I forgot how to move of think or do anything but stair at her. I take a deep breath and lean into her chest. When my tongue meets her skin it feels like a rush of electricity was coursing through my whole body. I lick, suck, and nibble making sure I leave her free of any salt. I can feel her heart beating just as fast as mine. I can hear her breathing picking up too. I place a kiss on her now clean chest before I sit up and down my shot.

The liquid burns down the back off my through but I ignore it cuz all I can think about is I'm about brush my lips against hers again. I lean over and press my chest against hers and take the lime in my mouth. I bit down and start sucking the juices into the back of my through. This pesky lime in in my so I can't fully enjoy her soft lips. I slowly pull buck with the lime in my mouth and take it into my hand.

My body is on fire with desire for this woman. It feels like I could explode at any moment so I lean down and whisper in her ear "You taste so fucking amazing."

Her hands snake around my back and rest on the small of back as she pulls me closer to and straight into to her lips. Our lips fit together perfectly. It's like they were made of each other. I feel her tongue graze across my bottom lip seeking entrance and I open for her happily. It seems like the rest of the world disappears as out tongues move together with such grace and easy. My arms reach behind her neck and pull deeper into the kiss. It seems like time stands still while were in our own little world. It's not until she pulls back that I'm snapped back to reality.

With her arms still on my back she leans in and asks something I've been waiting for her to ask me from the second I saw her dancing out on the dance floor "You wanna get out of here?" I don't need to think about it I nod my head and we both take our last shots and head out of the club. As we head to the elevator I follow behind her with my hands on her hip and her hands on top of mine. We stand there waiting for those stupid doors to open. I start kissing her on her exposed shoulder. Working my way to her neck when I heard a ding and we walked in. We look at each other for a second and then she leans over and hits the button for her floor.

**Naya's POV**

My head is spinning, my heart is racing, and my whole body is on fire. Every time she kisses my neck I feel it everywhere. As the doors swing open on my floor I grab her hand and lead her to my room. I don't do this kind of this. Ever. But for some reason this all just feels so right. I don't know what it is if it's Heather of the fact that I'm a lil tipsy but this feels so natural I don't have any intention of stopping anytime soon. As I pull my room key out I start to get butterflies in my stomach. What the hell is happening to me?

When the door open she's pushing my threw it and up against the wall. She barely gave me a chance to shut the door before she's ravishing me. Her hand where roaming up my sided mirroring each other. My hand are gripping her back as she stops with her assault on my neck and is back on my lips. She tastes so sweet and with the tequila it just throws my head for another spin. I'm getting so worked up right now I don't know how much longer I can take this.

"Bed" It's all I can say threw the moans escaping my mouth. With that she picked me up and walked me over to my bed with our lips never parting.

**Heather's POV**

As I woke up the next morning I felt so calm and relaxed. It was like for the first time in my life I finally rested. When I look down I see I completely naked with a breathtakingly beautiful woman laying on top of me asleep. Last night was amazing. It felt like our bodies became one. The way we moved together was unreal. I have never in all my life felt like this. She made me forget about everything that was eating away at me. For one night I was free.

Right now I wish I could just stay like this and just live in a little bubble where nothing could hurt me but I know this can't happen. As I turn my head to look at what time it is taking my eyes off the sleeping beauty on me my heart drops. "Shit." I say so low not wanting to scare her while she's sleeping. It's 12:45 and Ashley is going to kill me. I slowly try to shift myself out from under her without wakening her but it's no use she starts to stir and slowly opens her eyes and looks at me.

My heart starts racing as I look into her eyes. They are so warm and soft I just want to stare at them for as long as I can. She rolls off of me while she stretches out her morning stiffness. "Good morning" she says as so rolls back over so she's now facing me. "Morning" I say. I know I have to leave and I can't stay her much longer but for some reason I can't move. It's like my brain quit working or something.

I glance back up at the clock again and see it's now 1:10. "I have to go" I say as I roll to the edge of the bed and sit up. I stand up and walk over to the pile of clothes that accumulated after we go into the room last night. I grab my underwear and but the on and grab my pants and slide them on. I grab my phone out of my pocket and see I have 20 text messages and 15 calls just from Ashley alone. Great I'm gonna get my ass chewed out for being late. She's not gonna be happy on the way home. I bend down to grab my shirt and I look at it. It's ripped almost in half. When did that happen?

"I had a really great time last night." I say. It's true last night was one of the best nights of my life. "Me too." She says as she sits up in the bed resting on the head board. I hold up my shirt to her and she laughs. Her laugh is heavenly.

"Do you thing you can give me a shirt to wear? I was supposed to be down stairs to head home at noon and it's like 1:20."

She smiles and gets up. She walks over to the dresser and hands me a shirt. "Keep it" she says with a smirk. "Now you'll have something to remember me by." With that she walks over the bathroom and walks back out in a robe. I put the shirt on and she walks me to the door.

"Naya, it was really nice meeting you" I say as I open the door. I turn around I extend and arm to her. She takes it.

"It was nice meeting you too Heather. Who know maybe we'll run into each other again."

"Maybe" I say as I walk down the hallway towards the elevator. As I'm walking in the elevator I turn back to see her still watching me. I wave my hand good bye and watch her do the same. She turns back in her room and then the elevator doors shut. "Maybe" I say to myself as I head to my room.

**Okay the next chapter will be the first time they meet on set which will become present day in the story. I am making this story M rated for a reason. This is my first fan fic so please any ideas you have or advice to help me would very welcomed. Please let me know how you like it. PS This IS MY STORY. I'm just reposting it cuz one min it was there and the it was gone. I did not steal it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: A Night to Remember

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Naya/Heather **Minor: **Lea/Dianna

**Rating**: **M **for Sexy time and swearing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: Naya and Heather meet in Los Vegas on Naya's 21 birthday and had an amazing one night stand. Over a year later they meet again in the last place they expect. Will the sparks that were there the first time they meet reappear or will they try to just be friend and if so how long will that last.

**Word Count:**** 1,776**

* * *

_**September 12, 2009**_

_**Present day**_

**Naya's POV**

It finally feels like my life is starting to look up. When I first got the call from my agent telling me I got a part on Glee I thought I was gonna cry. I didn't get the part I wanted but it was still a big break. I've done a bunch of guest spots and a bunch of small thing but I just knew this show would be different. If I work hard enough I know I can show them it was worth taking a risk with me.

So far I'm having a blast doing this show. The cast is amazing, the crew is out of this world, and the writers know what they're doing. I like playing a bitchy cheerleader. It's like the polar opposite of who I was in high school. I'm sweet and soft spoken at times, but playing Santana is really helping me build some confidence in myself.

I've made a bunch of friends on set too. There is Kevin who was the first person I really connected to on set. Then there's Lea who is like the sweetest person ever. And Di, who is like one of those people who you just know you're gonna be friends with the rest of your life. I get along with everyone but they are for sure my main click.

Chris is someone else I'm getting pretty close to. He's younger than me but we've had to go through a bunch of the same things due to our sexuality. He's one of 4 people who know I'm gay on set. It's not that I'm ashamed of it or anything but I know when I come out publicly it might hurt my career. So I walk around the topic when someone asks me about it. I would never lie and say I wasn't gay cuz I am proud of who I am. But at the same time I want to keep my private life private.

Right now we're filming a very important episode for Chris's charter Kurt who is coming out to his dad. I'm so happy for Chris. I know this is a big thing to do on prime time TV and I just hope people out in the middle of nowhere can see that there are people who are like them. I think this show is going to get the world thinking, and in a good way.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"It's open."

As I'm sitting on my sofa I watch Chris walk in the door with a huge smile on his face. Following close behind is Di and Lea.

"What is this? You all come over here to distract me from all my hard work?"

"Oh shut up Rivera all you're doing is stuffin your face watching a movie" Di says as she plops down on my lap. Lea sits next to Di and me and Chris sits in the chair in front of us.

"Oh my god Naya you have to come see Jenna and I dance Single Ladies. It is SOOO good. They brought in this crazy amazing chorographer and she used to dance for Beyoncé. You'd love her." Chris says as he's bouncing in his seat.

"How much longer till you guys are done in the tin shed and start filming?" I ask.

"I think they want to start filming around 4. Ryan called for her during rehearsal and were gonna pick it up after lunch. So what do you say will you come?" Chris asks.

"Come on Nay, Lea and I are going to watch them all dance around in tight spandex" Di says while laughing.

"Be nice I'm excited to see it" Lea says while slapping Di on the arm.

"I was just kidding LeLe. You don't have to get physical" Di says with a wink.

"Idk guys" I say. I kinda wanna go but I really wanna just go home and curl up in bed and try to get some much needed sleep.

"Naya pleaseeee. You know you'll love it."

"Fine, but I'm not staying long. I kinda just wanna go home and crash tonight."

"Naya Rivera it is Saturday and you're going home instead of going out with the rest of us?" Lea asks with confusion written all over her face.

"You all know why I don't feel like going out tonight of all nights. I'll go see Chris dance his lil ass off but then I just want to go home."

"You don't need to be alone tonight Nay. How about a few of us come over and maybe we can watch a few movies and have a few drinks. I know you know I'm right." Di says with conviction. I know she's right. I know she knows I know she's right. I wish I could deny it but I can't. All she wants is for me to feel better and I love her for that.

"A few people can come over. I don't want it to get too crazy though. But you're right I probably shouldn't be alone tonight and it's always better to drink with friends than by yourself." I say knowingly.

"Okay I'll set everything up and all you have to do is answer the door." Di says.

"And I'll bring the alcohol and Di can go get some movies and stuff. And don't worry I'll be sure to get you plenty of tequila." Lea says giving me a warm hug.

"Well now that this is all settled I think we should get going and leave you back to your free time. The rest of us have work." Chris says as he gets up to leave.

"You know I'm done shooting for the day I'm just waiting on Ryan. You know he wants us all to stay here for some reason."

"I know I'm just messin with you. We'll see you over at the shed at 4 and then after I wrap well grab some take out and head to your place. Sound like a plan?" He says as they all are walking out the trailer door.

'Yeah sounds great. See you guys later." I wave good bye to them as they shut the door. When the door shuts I sink into the couch more and try to disappear in it. I wish today was over all ready. I just wish it was tomorrow and I could pretend that today wasn't one of the hardest days of my life. But I'll suck it up and put on a happy face for my friends. I know all they want to do is help but sometimes I wish I never told them what today was.

**Heathers POV**

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Heather I think you would be perfect for the part. It not a big role but you will be doing a lot of dancing and you'll also help come up with some of the choreography. So what do you say do you want the job?"

"YESS!"

"Great. You'll be playing Brittany. She's a ditzy cheerleader and best friends with Santana and Quinn but her and Santana are joined at the hip. You'll be sharing a trailer with Naya who plays Santana. I have a feeling you two will get along well."

"Thank you Ryan this is such a huge opportunity for me I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"Just do your best and have fun. You have amazing energy and I know this part is perfect for you. How about I go introduce you to the rest of the cast?"

"Sounds great."

I can't believe this is happening to me right now. I just got offered a job to be on a TV show. Like this stuff doesn't happen. You don't just get asked to do something like this with even auditioning first. He just gave me a dream job.

As Ryan walks me around on set I have this huge smile on my face. I feel like I just won the lottery. Well I guess in a way I have. Everyone I meet seems really nice. Of course I already knew Chris and Jenna from teaching them how to do the Single Lady's dance. They seem really happy I'm joining the cast. They both seem like we could maybe become friend even. I meet Dianna who going to play one of my best friends Quinn and she is super sweet. She tells me I should come over and hang out with most of the cast tonight they're having a lil impromptu party tonight and it will be a good chance to get to know everyone. I agree. I think it will be nice to hang out and get to know the people I will be spending the majority of my time with from now on.

Ryan walks me over to what will be my new trailer and someone is walking out of it. When I first see her, her back is to me. She's pulling the door shut. She has her keys and phone in her hand with a bottle of water in the other. When she finally turns around to face us, my heart stops. I know her.

"Naya this is Heather she gonna be playing Brittany. Heather this is Naya she plays Santana."

My mind is going a million miles a minute. I can see it in her eyes she remembers me. Her face doesn't show it but I can see it in her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Heather." Naya says as she as she extends me her hand.

"It's so mice to meet you to Naya." I say while shaking her hand.

"Okay so you two will be sharing a trailer since everyone else is paired up. Naya why don't you go take Heather out to lunch and tell her how thing normally work. Also Naya when you two get back we're gonna re shoot c couple of scenes with you and Heather and Dianna so it will seem like Heathers been her the whole time. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure that sound good Ryan I was just on my way to lunch. What time do you want up back?"

"Be back by 2 and have fun." With that Ryan walked away leaving me alone with Naya. I have no idea what I am supposed to do. This is the girl I'm going to be spending most of my time with. Six days a week. At least 8 hours a day. We are going to be sharing a trailer together. This is also the girl who gave me the best night of my life. I really hope this won't turn out awkward.

**Okay tell me what you guys think. I know the interaction between them in this chapter was minimal. But I'm doing it for a reason. Next chapter will be them going out to lunch and maybe the party idk yet though. It's still in my head and I'm gonna start writing in as soon as I post this. The more people who comment the faster I'll update. I hope you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: A Night to Remember

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Naya/Heather **Minor: **Lea/Dianna

**Rating**: **M **for Sexy time and swearing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: Naya and Heather meet in Los Vegas on Naya's 21 birthday and had an amazing one night stand. Over a year later they meet again in the last place they expect. Will the sparks that were there the first time they meet reappear or will they try to just be friend and if so how long will that last.

**Word Count: 2,101**

* * *

**Naya's POV**

Oh my God! I can't believe this is happening right now. Of all the days this happens today. Today I've felt like complete crap but now I kind of feel better. How is this even happening? I met her in Vegas for crying out loud. We were never supposed to see each other here we are walking to my car to go to lunch together. I feel like I'm in a dream. A very awkward dream. One that I really don't want to wake up from.

I wonder if she remembers me. I know I sure remember her. How could someone forget someone who looks like that? I still remember when I first saw her in the club. It was like everyone else disappeared. I know that night meant something to me. Something a lil more than just a one night stand. But I was still in a mess. I wasn't looking for anything. I don't even know if I am now. But there is something about this girl that just I don't know; it just feels safe in a way.

As we walk up to my car I unlock all the doors. "Do you wanna just ride with me or you can follow me? I know this amazing little café about ten minutes away that we can go to."

"That sounds great." She says and get into the passenger seat. The ride to the café was quite. Neither one of us said anything. My mind keeps racing all over the place. What am I going to say to her? Should I bring it up? What should I say if she brings it up? Should I play it cool and act like it didn't mean anything? Did it mean anything? I have no idea what to do and it's driving me crazy.

When we walk in we sit ata lil table at the front. I love this place. I've never brought anyone here before. I hope she likes it.

"So are you excited about working on the show?" This is a stupid question but it's the only one that I can say out loud.

"Yeah I really am. I've been on set for a few days showing Chris and Jenna the choreography for the Single Lady's dance and everyone else seem really nice. I think it will be a lot of fun."

"From what Chris was telling me you're a great teacher he said you really helped him get that dance down."

"Chris was talking about me?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh… Yeah today he was trying to get me to stay and watch you guys tape it."

"So are you coming to watch?"

"Yeah, so how long have you lived in LA?"

Just then the waitress comes over and asked for our order. We both order a salad and some tea.

"I've lived here for 3 years. I but I have been traveling for the last year and a half. I just got back 2 months ago."

"Where did you go?"

"All over the place, I was one of Beyoncé's back-up dancers."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"Yeah I had a blast doing it. I love dancing it's like my favorite thing to do."

We talk all throughout lunch. Talking about what kind of music we like to our favorite movies. The only thing we don't talk about is Vegas.

**Heather's POV**

I am having such a good time at lunch with Naya. She is so easy to talk to. She's so sweet and we have a bunch of stuff in common. For some reason we just clicked. It felt like I could be myself around her. She already knew one of my biggest secrets and the best part is I knew it wouldn't freak her out knowing I was gay. Cuz we had slept together. I kind of wanna bring up Vegas but I don't want to ruin the good time we are having. All of a sudden her phone goes off.

"Hey Nick, what up?... I'm at lunch with a new friend from work… No I'm not coming over tonight I'll be there tomorrow… For one I don't feel like driving down there tonight and second Di wants to have a movie night or something at my place… Stop it! I'm not…. I just want to forget about it… Please just drop it… I know, I know you love me just leave it alone and I'll see you tomorrow okay… Alright I love you too. Later."

I didn't mean to ease drop but it's kind of hard when someone is talking right in front of you. So who was Nick? Her boyfriend or girlfriend? She seemed kind of upset but played it off as soon as I saw it.

"Sorry about that" she says as she put her phone back in her purse.

"Is Nick your girlfriend?" I ask. She starts laughing at me and I feel my checks turning red.

"No she's my sister. She was just calling to see when I was coming home for a visit. My family lives like 2 hours away so I don't get to see them that much."

"Okay. At least your family is in the same state as you. My mom and Aunts all live in Arizona and Idon't get to see them all that much."

"That has to be hard. I go see my family whenever I have time too. They are my world."

"I know how you feel I would do anything for my family." It's true I would. I'd give up being who I am for them and they couldn't care less. They are all so set in there ways. I just wish I could be open about myself with them and let them know the real me and not the fake one I am around them.

We sit there and wait for the check to come and continue talking some. When the check come I pay telling her that since she picked the place and drove it was the least I could do. We walked back to her car and got in. I have been side stepping telling her this all day but the time is now I for some reason I know I can tell her this.

"I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Let me explain something. We've been together for about 3 years now. We've been best friends since high school. We kind of had a lot in common to. We both grew up in extremely religious families and we were and still kind of each other's support system. He lives in Arizona and plays for the Diamondbacks. We have a very special relationship."

"How's that?"

"We're both gay."

**Naya's POV**

What the hell am I supposed to say to that little confession? I kind of figured she was gay when we slept together. The thing she did not straight girl can do. Like I seriously wish I could have videotaped it cuz it was that hot. Having a sex tape with her would be really, really hot.

"S-so you two are each other's beards?" That's the only thing I can think to say.

"Yeah. We mostly just do it for show with his family and mine. We love each other but as best friends. He has a boyfriend that lives with him but with his job he can't come out or he could lose everything. Plus both of our family would disown us."

"Heather I am so sorry. That has to be so hard on you. Not being able to be yourself with your family. I have no idea how you can do it. My family knew I was gay before I did." She said with a chuckle.

"How's did they know before you?"

"We'll my mom said she knew when I was like 5 and I follower this little girl around the playground. She said I was like a little puppy. I would give her my happy meal to and share my fries with her. I knew when I was like 7 but didn't come out till I was 14."

"You're lucky you got to come out at such a young age. I've known for as long as I can remember but I was taught at a very early age it was shameful and a sin. I knew I couldn't tell them. "

"Some people haven't figured out that love is love no matter who it's between. Can I ask you something? "

"Anything."

"Why did you tell me this? I mean, I'm obviously okay with you being gay and I am honored you told me all of this I just want to know why you did it?"

She sat there for a while just staring out the front window. Her face was full of a lot of different emotions. There was pain, sadness, guilt, and something else. Maybe hope.

"I told you because I had a pretty good idea you would be okay with it seeing as we did kind of sleep together in Vegas last year."

She does remember.

"You remember that too?"

"You're kind of hard to forget. Not that I'm complaining." She said with a laugh. Man she has an amazing laugh. I'm going to try to make her laugh as much as I can.

"You're not so bad to remember yourself." I said while giving her arm a nudge.

"So is this going to be awkward or can we just maybe be friends who slept with each other when they first met?"

"I think we can be friends."

The ride back to the lot was peaceful. We both acknowledged the fact that we slept together and decided to just build a friendship and not let it get in the way of that. I really feel like me and her could be amazing friends. It feels like we've known each other for ever in a way yet we've only just hung out today for like 2 hours.

We walk back on the lot and head to my trailer. Well our trailer now. We walk in and she puts her dance bag on the couch that she got from her trunk. I show her where some empty drawers are and move a bunch of my stuff to give her room. As she finishes putting her stuff away she speaks.

"So are you going to the party tonight?"

"What party?" I ask.

"Dianna told me a bunch of the cast was getting together tonight to drink and eat and I should come to get to know everyone."

"Dianna said a party tonight?" I ask a little harshly. I didn't mean to sound mad cuz I'm not mad at her I'm mad at Di.

"Yeah. Um do you not want me to go?" she asks a little hesitantly.

"No it's not that it's Di told me a she wanted to come over and watch movie tonight and I told her I didn't want to and she kind of brow beat me into it and I'm assuming she invited everyone over to my house for the party cuz she knew if I knew she was having a party tonight I'd tell he I wasn't going."

"I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault it's hers."

"Still I feel bad."

"Don't. I'm just happy I found out before a bunch of people came over to my house."

"Why is she throwing a party at your place without telling you? Do you two live together or something?"

"No, she lives like 15 minutes away from me. She's doing this for me to try to cheer me up cuz I've kind of been in a grumpy mood all day." I didn't want to tell her the whole truth and for some reason I didn't want to lie to her. So telling her half the truth was the best thing I came up with.

"I'm sorry you are in a bad mood today. If there is anything I can do to help just let me know okay."

"Go to the party tonight and we'll call it even."

The rest of the day went by fast. With re-shooting scenes so Heather would be in them and rehearsal time flew. After I was all done I went to go see Chris's dance scene. He was really good. But the thing that caught my eyes was Heather dancing. She was amazing. I remember dancing with her at the club but it was a while ago but seeing her dance again just brought up all the memories of that night.

**So what did you think? I was going to put the party in this chapter but I decided it should wait. Guys please give me feedback. Ideas on where you want this story to go. I have a good idea where I want it to go but I can always use more ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: A Night to Remember

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Naya/Heather **Minor: **Lea/Dianna

**Rating**: **M **for Sexy time and swearing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: Naya and Heather meet in Los Vegas on Naya's 21 birthday and had an amazing one night stand. Over a year later they meet again in the last place they expect. Will the sparks that were there the first time they meet reappear or will they try to just be friend and if so how long will that last.

**Word Count:**** 2,270**

* * *

**The Party**

**Naya's POV**

I've spent the last hour watching Heather dance. I know I'm there to watch Chris but I just can't help it, that girl is just amazing to watch. When she moves it's like it's as natural to her as breathing to her. And I think it is. Thank God Di and Lea where there with me so I wasn't being a creeper and staring at her. I thankfully wasn't drooling. That would be embarrassing. As mad at Di as I am her heart was in the right place. She was just looking out for me. But just cuz I know she didn't mean any harm doesn't mean I can't tease her a little.

"Di I'm not gonna be able to do that movie night tonight. As soon as I leave here I'm going to just drive to my parents and spend the night there."

The look in her eyes was so funny it took all my will power to keep a straight face when her eyes bugged out from what I told her.

"Oh." She said. I know her mind was going a mile a minute trying to come up with something to keep me from going but she knows how important my family is to me so she knew it was a dead end.

"Yeah my sister called me while I was at lunch and begged me to come home. It's not like we don't have movie nights all the time."

"Yeah you're right I was just kind of looking forward to this one. But you go have fun with the family."

Just then they finished the last take and Heather and Chris start walking over to us.

"So what did you guys think? I told you all Heather's amazing." Chris says while plopping down next to Di.

"You guys were amazing. Heather you dancing is out of this world. We should all go out dancing sometime." I said as heather took the seat next to me.

"That would be so much fun. I bet you can dance to." She said with a wink.

"So Heather are you ready to go I think we should just take my car." I said as I stand up.

"Sure. I can shower at your place right?"

"Yeah no problem we can stop at you place if you need clothes or something?"

"Nope I have a ton of clothes in my car. But I do wanna get take out on the way. My way of thanking you for letting me spend the night"

The look on Di and Lea's face was priceless. They were trying to figure out what was going on. Why was Heather spending the night? I had just told them I wasn't gonna be home and now someone is gonna be at my house. It was fun to tease them but I had to tell them I knew sooner or later so I figured now's as good of time as any.

"Heather there is no reason for you to thank me. If it wasn't for you I would have been blindsided with a party at my house while I was in my pajamas. I owe you that's why dinners on me." I say then turn and face Di. Her mouth was open and everything was clicking into place for her. She looks at Lea and Chris for help and they all just look away. They aren't gonna help her get out of this one.

"You know about the party Nay" Di said. It wasn't a question it was a statement more for her than me.

"You mean the party you're throwing at my house tonight without telling me about?" I ask.

"I-I-I should have asked but I knew you would say no. I was just trying to cheer you up." She said deflated.

"I know. I just wish you would have asked me. I might have said yes willingly instead of being put in a situation where I know you've invited everyone and I can't back out of it. You can have the party but you owe me for being so nice about this you got it?" I say to her sternly.

"I got it."

"Okay well I'm gonna go and get ready." I turn to Heather "You ready to go Heath?"

"Yep yep" Heather chirps. She extends her arm for me and locks it with mine and walk to my car.

"This should be a fun night"

**Heather's POV**

The party was not what I was expecting. When I think of a party I think of a full house with a bunch of crazy drunk strangers doing weird stuff making a mess of thing and pretty much just causing mayhem. But this party was different. It was a bunch of people who acted like a family who were just hanging out having a good time chatting and drinking. Something else I wasn't expecting was there to be a karaoke machine. I guess with everyone here being awesome singers that I shouldn't be to surprised.

Everyone has been super nice to me and very inviting so far. Naya has stuck by my side most of the night. I feel so comfortable with her like I've known her forever. She always included me in on conversations and if I got lost with something someone was saying she would fill me in without me even needing to ask. It's just like she knows I need to explain. I already knew Chris and Jenna from me helping but I've also really hit it off with Dianna, Lea, Kevin, Harry and Amber. I can definitely see myself fitting into this group of people with ease. I think it helps a lot that I have Naya on my side. It seems like everyone respects her and values her opinion on stuff and if she likes me then I can't be all bad.

Right now I'm sitting extremely close to Naya on her super comfy leather couch getting questioned be Amber and Kevin while everyone else is either chatting or watching Lea and Dianna sing.

"So how long have you been dancing for?" Amber asks.

"I've been dancing since I can remember. My mom tells me I went from crawling to dancing when I was a baby so I can say all my life."

"That's cool. I love dancing but my charter on the show doesn't get to do much of it." Kevin says.

"From what everyone says you are and amazing dancer." Amber says.

"Oh she is one hell of a dancer trust me." Naya tells them.

"Nay your up" Di yells over at Naya.

She leans over and whispers in my ear "I'll be right back. Enjoy the show." And with that she winks at me and walks over to the little stage type area they have set up for everyone by the sliding glass door.

The opening of the song blasts threw the speakers and Naya smirks at me and starts swaying to the music.

See, baby  
I know you done had your share of girls  
I am more than confident  
You won't ever have to search any streets for  
affection  
I got you

What kind of girl you like  
I know my looks can be deceivin'  
Tell me am I your type  
My main goal is to please you

What's on the schedule tonight  
Am I the reason you'll be treatin'  
I hope you have an appetite  
So tell me, baby, will you come and spend the night

Dianna and Lea join in with her to do backup vocals along with them grinding on each other with Naya in the middle looking me dead in the eye.

My love is like...wo  
My kiss is like...wo  
My touch is like...wo  
My sex is like...wo  
My ass is like...wo  
My body's like...wo  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it

My love is like...wo  
My kiss is like...wo  
My touch is like...wo  
My sex is like...wo  
My ass is like...wo  
My body's like...wo  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it

When will you come through  
'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here  
Can you bring some Belvedere  
So we can pop the cork and cheers

Please have no fear Yeah  
I just wanna love you right  
I hope you have an appetite  
So tell, baby, will you come and spend the night?

My love is like...wo  
My kiss is like...wo  
My touch is like...wo  
My sex is like...wo  
My ass is like...wo  
My body's like...wo  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it

When the song finishes everyone in the house starts clapping and whistling like crazy. Oh. My. God. Naya is just wow. I don't even know what to say. While she was singing she was just oozing sex and danger and man oh man was she hot. No wonder she's on this show. She has an incredible voice when she's just talking but when she sing it's like velvet warm honey and has this sexy rasp. I know we are going to try being friends and not put to much into the whole Vegas thing but all I wanna do right now is take her upstairs and make her scream my name all night long again.

**Naya**

I'm walking back to the couch after my song and I can see Heather squeezing her legs together and squirming in her seat. Well it looks like my song worked to see if she still was attracted to me. I don't know if anything will happen to between us but now I know I can get her all hot by dirty dancing and singing a suggestive song. This just might turn into one of the best things that has happened to me. Having her come back into my life after being hurt so bad in the past.

I don't know she just seem different and maybe that's just what I need. The night goes on with everyone having a great time. Lots of drinking, singing, games and dancing going on. It's about 2 in the morning when everyone starts passing out and I head upstairs. Di and Lea take one of the guest rooms and I think Amber took the other. On my way to my room I spot Heather walking out of the bathroom.

"Did you enjoy the party and getting to know everyone better?" I ask.

"Yeah I had a blast. Everyone is so nice and welcoming I am really glad I was invited."

"Well I know everyone loves you and you are always welcome at my house."

"That's good to know. Well I'm gonna go crash down stairs seems like Dianna and Lea thought the room you said I could use was better used for them so good night." She turns to walk away and I grab her wrist.

"You can share with me my bed is plenty big and it's so much more comfortable than the couch."

"I don't want to impose."

"If I'm asking it's not imposing trust me."

"Okay."

I walk her into my room and turn on the light. I have a huge bedroom. I have a king sized bed that has an amazing view of the ocean through the sliding glass windows that lead out to my balcony. I can see her looking around my room.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and get ready for bed just make yourself comfortable. I walk to my dresser and grab a pair of shorts and a tank top and some clean underwear and her to get ready. When I walk back in she's in bed on the right side which is perfect cuz I like the left. I slip into bed and turn over to stare at her. She's staring back at me as well.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"I know you are, you have this very thoughtful look going on. It's okay you can tell me."

"I'm just thinking how somethings seem so random like meeting someone in a bar and you think you'll never meet them again then almost a year and a half later you end up in bed with them again. I just wonder how fate works sometimes. How we have something's that are out of our control no matter what we want but that's a good thing most of the time."

"Like right now?"

"Yeah like this has been one of the best days I've had in a long time. Getting a job I can tell I'm going to love. Working with amazing people I can tell I'm gonna become great friends with. And then meeting you again. I don't know I'm just really happy."

"I know what you mean. I'm happy to. Good night Heather."

"Good night Naya. Sweet dreams."

And with that I slip into my first night of peaceful sleep in a very very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: A Night to Remember

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Naya/Heather **Minor: **Lea/Dianna

**Rating**: **M **for Sexy time and swearing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: Naya and Heather meet in Los Vegas on Naya's 21 birthday and had an amazing one night stand. Over a year later they meet again in the last place they expect. Will the sparks that were there the first time they meet reappear or will they try to just be friend and if so how long will that last.

**Word Count:**** 1,323**

* * *

_The morning after_

**Naya**

I wake up with my head pounding. It feels like an elephant is sitting on my head and jumping up and down. I keep my eyes shut in hopes I can will myself back to sleep to no luck. I'm trying to piece the events that happened. I remember dancing and singing and drinking. Definitely lots of drinking. I remember Heather looking smoking hot. I remember her sitting on my lap at some point but then everything goes fuzzy.

I feel a shifting beside me and arms tighten around me that I just noticed. I carefully check that I have all my clothes on and thankfully I do. I slowly open my eyes and role in my bed mates arms. I come face to face with Heather.

She looks so beautiful. She is so peaceful and calm. Her breathing is shallow and I can feel her heart beat against my skin. Golden silky locks are sprawled out on my pillows and I swear she looks like an angel. I just watch her sleep. It is so soothing looking at her. I think I have a crush on her bad.

I very carefully unwrap myself from her vice grip and make my way to the bathroom for a quick shower. I walk in and grab a water and some Advil to help with this headache from hell. Once I'm out of the shower I towel dry my hair some and wrap another around my body and walk back in my room and I look over and Heather is awake. I feel heat creep up my cheeks but I know I have to play this cool. I walk back into the bathroom and grab her some water and Advil and walk over to my bed.

"Good morning. Here take these for the headache I know you have." I smile at her as she takes them from me. I smile brighter when I catch her checkin out my chest. She ducks her head and mumbles and thanks.

"If you wanna a shower help yourself. I'm gonna get dressed and make some for and see who all's still here. Head down when you're ready." And I walk into my walk in closet and hear her get out of bed and close the bathroom door. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I get changed and head down to see how much damage was done last night.

* * *

After I walk out of my room I check my spare rooms and find Lea and Dianna sleeping soundly all snuggled up together. They are so cute it's not even funny. I check the other one and Amber is curled up with Kevin. I swear it is a sight. I quietly walk down the stairs and find Cory and Mark lying on the floor and Harry and Jenna each on a couch. I guess it's a full house this morning and I'm sure most will be hung over so I walk into the kitchen and start some coffee.

Once that's started I walk over to the refrigerator and pull out bacon, eggs, milk, cheese, butter and some fruit and veggies. Then I walk over to the pantry and get the stuff to make both vegan and regular pancakes and some biscuits. Once the coffee is done I pore myself a cup and get started on making a feast for everyone.

After I chop up everything I need for the omelets and fruit salad I get started on the pancakes as Heather walks in looking refreshed after her shower.

"Feeling better." I ask as she takes a seat on the breakfast bar.

"Yes I feel so much better. I drank so much last night but I had a blast. May I have some coffee?" she asked eyeing my cup. I point to the pot and tell her to help herself.

"So do you have any plans today?" I ask as I start on the vegan pancakes.

"Nope not a thing I have to do. I was thinking I might do some light shopping but that's about it. What about you?" She asks as she sits back down watching my work.

"I have nothing planed either until tonight when I head to long beach to see my family. Except to finish breakfast and wake all these fools up" I say with a light chuckle. Heather laughs with me.

"Well since you're not doing anything wanna go shopping with me? Maybe get some lunch?" Heather asks eagerly while sipping her coffee.

I start on the biscuits and look over at her and think for a second. Shopping with her would be fun. Hell spending time with her is fun and this will be a good time to learn even more about. I look up at her hopeful face and smile. "That sounds like fun. I'd love too."

She smiles so big I think her face might crack in half. And it's so infectious I smile just like her. I feel giddy with just the idea of spending the day with her again.

When I'm almost finished with breakfast I send Heather to go and wake everyone up while I finish up and set up the table for everyone. Slowly everyone walks to the table and takes the Advil I set in all their plates. With thanks they all start to dig into the feast I made for everyone. I out did myself today with pancake and vegan ones with blueberries, biscuits and gravy, tomato, spinach, and cheese omelets, hash browns, and bacon.

For the most part breakfast was uneventful. Just some small talk and idle chit chat. Heather and me sat together and disused our plans to the day. Once everyone one was finished with breakfast the all started making their way home after cleaning up the mess they made in the front room and the patio.

Soon it was just Heather and I left to get ready for a day of shopping. We decided to head to Nordstroms and Bloomingdale's. After we get ready we go to my Range Rover and head to West Hollywood for a day of shopping and fun.

* * *

**Heather**

Naya and I have been shopping for the last few hours and are having a blast. Let's just say the little fashion show Naya is putting on for me whenever she tries something one is amazing. She tried on some short shorts with this tight top and I swear my almost popped out of my head. I am starting to think she is doing this to me on purpose. All the stuff she's getting is all so sexy and tight and just makes her breasts and ass look phenomenal.

After we finish shopping we head to this little hole in the wall coffee shop for lunch. After the waitress takes are drink order I turn and look at Naya.

"Thank you." I say.

"For what?" she asks.

"For yesterday and today. I'll have to admit I was a little apprehensive about this job but everyone has made me feel so welcome and you most of all. I feel so comfortable with you and like today I had so much fun just hanging out with you so thank you." I say.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I enjoy hanging out with you. Like you said I feel extremely comfortable with you as well. You are someone I enjoy spending time with so you're stuck with me because I have a feeling we're gonna be in each other's lives for a long time" Naya says with so much sincerity and conviction I can do nothing but believe her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: A Night to Remember

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Naya/Heather **Minor: **Lea/Dianna

**Rating**: **M **for Sexy time and swearing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: Naya and Heather meet in Los Vegas on Naya's 21 birthday and had an amazing one night stand. Over a year later they meet again in the last place they expect. Will the sparks that were there the first time they meet reappear or will they try to just be friend and if so how long will that last.

**Word Count:**** 682**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. For some reason I couldn't think of what to write next for this story so I started a few new ones. But at last I got some inspiration and was able to write this chapter. I hope you all enjoy a little insight into Naya's thinking because that is what mostly this chapter is about. I'm thinking I'll write a counter chapter to this one from Heathers POV but I don't know yet. You'll have to wait and see.

All mistakes are mine x[

* * *

Naya's POV

The following Monday at work was a busy day. I had to reshoot most of my scenes due to the fact that the producers wanted to put Heather in them also. I had no problem with that because that meant more time with her. After shopping on Saturday I dropped her back at the studio to get her car and left with the promise of see each other bright and early Monday.

I had spent the remainder of my weekend thinking about the blonde blue eyed beauty who popped into my life when I least expected it and maybe when I needed her most.

She had captivated me from the moment I first laid eyes on her and now with us now working together I can't help but to believe that someone out there wants us to be in each other's lives in one way or another. And I am perfectly fine with that.

As I sit on the couch of my trailer contemplating the events in my life that have lead me to this specific moment in time I can't quite believe it. I ponder how one person can truly affect your life and in addition affect everything else as well.

I would have never gone to Vegas if it wasn't for Jordan trying to cheer me up on my birthday because of _her._ If I wasn't trying to forget the pain _she_ caused me I wouldn't have gone to the hotel club and try to drowned my sorrows. And if none of that had happened I wouldn't have meet Heather the first time.

Yes we might have meet on set still but I don't know if it would have been so easy to feel so comfortable with her. She already knew I was at least a little bit gay so there wasn't that awkward coming out to a new co-worker. And I wouldn't have known the same about her.

Fate or destiny, whatever higher power that be, has a way of always making things wright. Correcting the wrongs in someone's life. Counteracting misfortunes someone encounters in their life. I truly believe it's a balancing act of sorts.

I am brought out of my internal contemplation of the meaning of my life by the door of the trailer being opened and Heather bouncing in gracefully in her tight cheerios uniform. She plops down on the other side of the couch and leans back and throws her legs into my lap.

"Have fun filming so far." I ask while my hands start to absentmindedly play with her calves.

"I love it." She says with a smile that brightens up the room. "It was a little nerve racking at first but I've had a lot of fun so I not worried anymore." She tells me as she closes her eyes and gets more comfortable while I'm still massaging her legs.

"I've always been comfortable in front of a camera. I've been doing it since I can remember. Now going on stage to perform for hundreds of thousands of people like you have I think that would be more nerve racking" I say.

"Well I guess they both take a little time to get used to." She said. We sit in silence for a while. It's not awkward or weird but extremely comfortable. I watch Heather. She has her eyes closed and her breathing has evened out. Her face muscles have relaxed and a peaceful expression graces her beautiful face.

I take this time to really look at her. Her face sparkles with light freckles, her cute button nose, and her succulent pink lips. It's like I'm seeing her for the first time again. Each and every time I see her I find something that makes me like her even more than I did before.

Her breathing slowed down and I know she's asleep. She looks like an angel and I just stare at her realizing that whoever was responsible for bringing her into my life I need to thank because I know for a fact I could get used to this.


End file.
